Tu n'es pas un monstre, Drago
by DeyRocks
Summary: C’était une sale petite fouine ! « Une sale petite fouine, certes, mais une sale petite fouine qui a désespérément besoin d’aide… » lui soufflait sa conscience.


_Coucou à tous, voici mon premier Drago/Hermione, écrit pour VioletteSilva dans le cadre de l'échange de St-Valentin sur hpvalentin. Soyez indulgents.._

_Bonne lecture !  
Larme d'Ange_

_-xxxXxxx-_

Une seconde.

Pendant une seconde elle avait croisé sont regard, ses yeux gris qui semblaient l'implorer derrière leur masque de froideur. Durant une seconde entière, il lui avait laissé voir son âme, s'était livré, abandonné à elle. Une seule minuscule seconde et il s'était empressé de détourner la tête. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de temps cependant, pour comprendre son désarroi. Elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien, après tout. Cette douleur, ce désespoir, cette vulnérabilité, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'avaient profondément troublée.

Pourtant, elle le haïssait, elle le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années. L'écho de ses insultes résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Rien de plus qu'un Mangemort asservi, qu'un serviteur du Mal incarné. C'était une sale petite fouine ! « Une sale petite fouine, certes, mais une sale petite fouine qui a désespérément besoin d'aide… » lui soufflait sa conscience.

-Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda Ron, l'air soucieux.

-Ouais. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, renchérit Harry.

S'arrachant brusquement à son débat intérieur, elle adressa un sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis et engloutit son repas, un peu trop vite peut-être, pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Non, il ne fallait pas. Les deux garçons ne la laisseraient jamais l'aider s'ils venaient à savoir. Elle leva la tête et regarda en direction des Serpentards. Elle le vit se lever, seul, et traverser la Grande Salle la tête haute, comme à l'habitude. Elle crut néanmoins percevoir une légère différence dans sa démarche, un dos imperceptiblement courbé, des bras plus lourds… Et au moment de franchir les grandes portes en bois, son regard chercha à nouveau le sien. Une, deux, trois secondes passèrent. Il_ voulait_ qu'elle comprenne quelque chose. D'un infime mouvement du menton, il désigna les immenses portes qui donnaient sur le parc. En guise de promesse, elle hocha discrètement la tête. Pas assez subtilement par contre, car Harry l'avait perçu.

- Hermione ? Pourquoi tu hoches la tête comme ça ?

-Ah… euh… ce n'est rien. Je viens de me comprendre un truc en métamorphose qui me chicotait depuis ce matin.

Ce qui était tout à fait faux car le cours de métamorphose de la matinée avait été consacré à la révision des six dernières années en la matière. Toutefois, si Ron et Harry n'avaient pas avalé le mensonge, ils eurent la délicatesse de n'en rien laisser paraître. Avalant sa dernière bouchée, Hermione se leva de table et annonça aux garçons qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de Runes anciennes. Attrapant son sac sous son banc, elle se hâta vers la sortie. Après s'être assurée que ses amis avaient repris leur conversation sur le prochain match de Quidditch (qui allait opposer Gryffondor à Poufsouffle), Hermione se glissa subtilement à l'extérieur de l'école.

La nuit était douce, dehors. Les étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le firmament, accompagnant un quartier de lune déjà haut dans le ciel. Pourtant, le joli spectacle ne réussit pas à apaiser les voix qui débattaient encore dans la tête de la jeune fille. Jetant un regard circulaire dans la semi-obscurité du parc, elle tenta de trouver Drago Malefoy. Il semblait s'être volatilisé. Ou peut-être avait-elle imaginé ces signes ? La curiosité la poussa à chercher un peu plus loin. Elle descendit l'escalier de pierre et, suivant son intuition, s'engagea sur le sentier menant au lac. Si Malefoy s'y trouvait, et bien tant mieux. S'il n'y était pas, elle pourrait toujours s'asseoir sous le grand saule et réfléchir un peu. Depuis que la guerre était véritablement déclarée – depuis la mort de Dumbledore, en fait – venir se ressourcer sur les bords du lac faisait partie de ses habitudes. L'endroit était si calme, si beau. Il portait en quelque sorte la naïveté de ses premiers jours dans le monde des sorciers.

Il apparut qu'elle avait vu juste car Malefoy était adossé au grand saule, le regard fixé sur l'immensité du lac où se reflétait le quartier de lune doré. Pendant un instant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une beauté un peu surnaturelle. Sa peau pâle faiblement éclairée par les doux rayons de lune et une mèche de ses cheveux blonds si soyeux retombant devant son visage fermé. Ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant ayant trop vite grandi, contrastaient avec son corps d'homme. Hermione songea qu'elle aurait même pu le trouver séduisant si elle n'était pas tant habituée à le détester. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'en approcha. Puis, tout naturellement, elle s'assit à ses côtés, s'adossa à l'arbre et porta son regard sur le lac. Tout était si silencieux… Trop silencieux. Et si c'était un piège ? Tout à coup, elle sentit le corps de son voisin être secoué de spasmes silencieux. Il riait ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ?

-Franchement Malefoy ! Tu es ignoble ! M'attirer ici dans le seul but de te moquer de moi, tu me dégoûtes. Et dire que j'éprouvais de la pitié pour toi. Moi qui croyait que tu voulais te racheter…

Elle s'interrompit soudainement. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui en se relevant. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des éclats de rire étaient en fait des sanglots.

-Hermione…

Drago Malefoy la regardait, le visage inondé de larmes. Prise d'un élan de culpabilité, elle murmura :

-Je veux bien t'aider, Drago.

Surpris, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui laissa voir l'étendue de sa détresse. Beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois, lui permettant aisément de lire sa douleur. Il agrippa violemment sa main et dit d'une voix brisée, les dents serrées :

-Je suis un monstre, tu entends Gran… Hermione. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je suis un monstre.

Malefoy se mit à pleurer, serrant convulsivement sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Le cœur d'Hermione s'affolait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec cet adolescent en détresse. Et en même temps, elle était profondément troublée par ses paroles. En deux phrases, il avait dit ce qu'elle l'avait cru incapable de prononcer durant six ans. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, avait avoué ses erreurs et montré le désir d'être aidé. Il avait même pris sa main par-dessus le marché. Hermione fit donc la seule chose qu'elle croyait être sensée. Elle lui releva le menton et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Drago. Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Et je te jure de t'aider, peu importe ce qu'en pensent Ron et Harry.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle tandis qu'il laissait librement couler ses larmes. Elle ne s'attarda même pas à l'absurdité de la situation : elle tenait Drago Malefoy dans ses bras et lui promettait de l'aider. Qui l'aurait crû ? L'espace d'un instant cependant, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas eu tort de tenir ces propos, si elle ne s'était pas laissée embarquer dans une sordide histoire tendant à la corrompre. Elle posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Drago, pourquoi…

-J'en ai assez Hermione. Plus qu'assez d'être détesté par tout le monde. Je ne peux plus supporter les regards durs des gens. Maintenant que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, plus rien ne me retient. Jamais je n'y arriverai seul… Je n'ai jamais appris à être gentil, je ne sais même pas comment…

-Être gentil, c'est simple. Tout le monde peut l'être. C'est comme aimer, tout le monde en est capable.

-Oh pour ça… j'aime.

Hermione fut légèrement troublée par cette révélation. C'était une chose d'offrir son aide à Malefoy, c'en était une autre de se mettre à jouer les courriers du cœur avec lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre chanter les louanges de Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode ou Merlin sait quelle Serpentard.

-D'accord. Je… il se fait tard Drago, on a cours demain. Je vais rentrer me coucher. Tu peux attendre cinq minutes avant de rentrer, personne ne saura qu'on était ensemble.

Sur ce, elle se leva et prit la direction du château. Elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance quand elle l'entendit courir derrière elle.

-GRAN… HERMIONE ! Attend…

Elle s'arrêta pour lui permettre de la rejoindre. Il lui dit doucement :

-À vrai dire, ils diront bien ce qu'ils voudront. Je te raccompagne.

-Tu vois Drago, c'est facile d'être gentil, lui dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

Elle sentit la main de Drago Malefoy se glisser dans la sienne. Elle se raidit à son contact mais le sourire timide que Drago affichait la détendit. Étrangement, elle se sentait légère et joyeuse et son sourire refusait de s'effacer de son visage. Drago monta avec elle jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et avant de redescendre, juste en haut de l'escalier, il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et dit tout bas, une expression neutre sur le visage comme si c'était tellement difficile à dire :

-Merci de me faire confiance Hermione. Merci de m'aider.

-Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. J'espère seulement que tu ne te joues pas de moi, sinon…

-Ça va Granger, j'aime mieux pas savoir, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Bonne nuit.

Voilà qu'il avait repris la contenance du Malefoy de tous les jours. Celui que tous connaissaient et que tous voyaient. Alors qu'il avait rejoint le premier palier, elle lui lança :

-Malefoy ! Une dernière question… Pourquoi moi ?

Bloquant son élan, il se retourna vers elle, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur les lèvres.

-Je te l'ai dit Granger, j'aime…

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, laissant derrière lui une Hermione stupéfiée, mélangée mais par-dessus tout… charmée. S'adressant au vide qu'il avait laissé, elle dit tout bas :

-Moi aussi j'aime, Drago. Moi aussi.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de deux océans gris empreints de détresse et aussi, un peu, de tendresse.


End file.
